


Rekindling

by Rakenvy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Leliana - Fandom, Morrigan - Fandom, morrigan/leliana
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakenvy/pseuds/Rakenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Morrigan reunite at Halamshiral and find new feelings have developed over their time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot drabble  
> Sort of canon

Leliana inspected the thick red and gold velvet of the dress between thumb and forefinger. 

"I seem recall you stating that you would sooner let Alistair dress you than wear this exact ensemble."

Morrigan bowed her head uncharacteristically shyly. "I suppose I was... A tad hasty. 'Tis quite fitting, as it turns out."

"I always knew what would suit your figure," she breathed as she ran one hand up Morrigan's waist. 

She shivered at the contact. Having the Spymaster in her reach again, after all these years, after the fate of the Hero of Ferelden... They took ten years apart to grieve, to grow. This seemed right now. She knew Leliana was not one to flirt unless she meant it, and she had been stealing looks and touches all evening.  
They were both formidable players of the Game, however. This might take a while. So Morrigan leaned back luxuriously against the table, bringing her wine to her lips before peering up through her lashes and stating, 

"Do you have any advice as to what would suit it now?"

Leliana was more tipsy than she was letting on. She had thought about this for many years, after making peace with her loss of the Warden. Morrigan had simply been out of her reach, Morrigan with her golden eyes and a harshness about her that hadn't made sense so long ago. Even the now steely Left Hand required some Doglord's courage to approach this level of intimacy with the Korcari Wilds witch. At this point, however, she was done playing.  
She had to know if this was real.  
She took one of Morrigan's hands in her own. Game be damned. 

"Truly, I have missed you. I lost so much of myself. Being with you tonight... I have felt like that young idealistic bard again."

"I don't believe I was particularly kind to that young idealistic bard." Morrigan smiled, then gazed earnestly at Leliana, emboldened to honesty by wine and familiarity. Their bond was deep. "Truly... I see the beauty in your faith now... As I did not, back then."  
The light from the fire in the glittering ballroom flickered brightly, bathing Leliana's face, eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed. Morrigan thought they could have been sitting by their nightly campfire again, warming their sore bodies in the Ferelden winter of the Fifth Blight. Maker's breath, she had missed her.  
She brought her hand up and stroked softly down the Spymaster's face, brushing over her lips, jaw, before resting on her high, red Inquisition collar. 

Leliana shut her eyes and sighed into the touch, gazing into the smaller woman's face searchingly, her mouth slightly open. She reached her hand around and placed her wine on the table, leaning on it and further into Morrigan.

"My work with the Inquisitor this night is done. I know what I want these days, Morrigan. I am not a Chantry sister anymore. Come to my rooms. We have much to discuss. And..." She raised an eyebrow and smirked shamelessly, "I might be able to think of another thing to suit your figure." 

"My, my" she replied with a laugh, "You are definitely no longer a Chantry sister. But fine, What would be the harm in... Revisiting some memories with an old friend?" She leaned even closer, conspiratorially, her breath hot on Leliana's ear, her arm snaking around her hips. 

"You have quite the reputation these days, the talk of the Orlesian Court. Shall my smallclothes be pinned to the Chantry board when you are through?"

Leilana's blue eyes widened. 

"I am a witch of the Wilds, darling, and the court has its suspicions. But I do hear things." Morrigan continued. "I have not approached the Inquisition at this point by accident."

She could not help but be impressed. Leliana was one of the the most formidable women in Thedas, as the former Left Hand and now rising again with Inquisition's successes. It was not often that she was surprised. 

"I suppose I will always have a weak spot when it comes to you." She placed a light kiss on Morrigan's cheek. 

She sighed, turning to press her lips finally against Leliana's, her fingers knotting in her jacket and her hair. 

Leilana wrapped her arms around her, revelled in the closeness, the feel of Morrigan against her, soft lips and sighs and relief and growing need. 

The witch gently broke the kiss, breathing slightly pressed, and said huskily "So, to your rooms, you say? T'would be rude to overstay our welcome here this night."

"Right." Leliana agreed. "Let's get some wine first."

"More wine?"

"I do have my reputation to uphold."


End file.
